Hannah Abbott
Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott) was a half-blood witch who was in the same year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Harry Potter. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff House in 1991, and later became both a Prefect and a member of Dumbledore's Army. In 1996, Hannah was pulled out of school after her mother was murdered by Lord Voldemort, but she returned the following year and was again a member of the D.A. and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Later in life, Hannah married Neville Longbottom and became landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, which the couple lived above. Biography Education at Hogwarts First year Hannah Abbott was born into a family with a muggle-born witch for a mother and a father of unknown ancestry, though she was considered a half-blood. Hannah began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 1991, along with the famous Harry Potter. Since Hannah's surname, Abbott, was the first alphabetically, she was the first new student of those to arrive at Hogwarts to be sorted into her house during the Welcoming Feast, being placed into Hufflepuff, along with other new students Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone She shared a dormitory with Megan Jones, Leanne, Susan Bones and another girl. Second year In 1992, Hannah's second year when the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened, Hannah was one of the many students who believed that Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin after it became known that he was a Parselmouth. She was initially sceptical, saying that Harry "always seemed so nice", but was eventually convinced by her friend Ernie Macmillan that Harry was the one that had attacked Muggle-born students around Hogwarts, including her housemate and friend Justin Finch-Fletchley, which didn't go well with Hannah, unsettling her. When Hermione was attacked by the Basilisk, Ernie and Hannah apologised, knowing Harry would never harm her. Hannah Abbott was not one of the students to have been attacked by the Basilisk due to her being a half-blood.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Third year In her third year, when news got out that Sirius Black (who was classmate Harry Potter's godfather) had escaped from Azkaban, Hannah held the belief that Black could transform himself into a flowering shrub to avoid detection, and would tell this theory to anyone who would listen. Her theory of transforming into a shrub was incorrect, but Sirius Black did infact use a transformation to avoid detection and escape Azkaban, however his transformation was in the form of a dog. Hannah's belief Sirius could transform into a flowering shrub was likely to origin from her like of the class Herbology and influence from Professor of Herbology, Pomona Sprout who was her Head of House. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Fourth year show their Support Cedric badges to Harry Potter.]] During Hannah's fourth year, Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament. Fellow Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory was one of the Triwizard Finalists and Hannah fully supported him during the tournaments tasks, she also was often seen hanging around with him, despite their age difference the two seemed to be good friends. Hannah was one of the many Hufflepuffs who had ill wishes for Harry when he became the second Hogwarts champion during the Triwizard Tournament and she showed only support for her friend Cedric. This was because Hufflepuff never received much attention, and she, along with many others, felt Harry was taking the glory away from the other Hogwarts champion, Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, whom both she and friend Ernie Macmillan decided to support throughout the tournament and show lack of support in Harry. thumb|right|160px|Hannah in her dress robes at the Yule Ball. Also this year new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody would teach the fourth years the Unforgivable Curses, one of which was the Cruciatus Curse and he demonstrated this with Neville Longbottom, whilst doing so Hannah and Hermione Granger expressed discomfort and concern whilst watching Neville be tortured in the mind. Again, like in her Second year Hannah spent a lot of her free time revising in the Great Hall with Ernie Macmillan, presumably for her O.W.L.'s which were coming up the following year. To show her support, she wore a Support CEDRIC DIGGORY - the REAL Hogwarts Champion! that was able to change to read POTTER STINKS. Later during this year her fears had come true and Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort, Harry had won the Triwizard Tournament, but this did not bother Hannah as Cedric had been killed and who won was irrelevant. Hannah now was presumably amongst the students that believed Harry Potter's claims that Lord Voldemort had indeed returned after the tragedy that occurred to Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff and that the Second Wizarding War had really broken out.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Fifth year In 1995, Hannah was made a Prefect for Hufflepuff House, along with Ernie Macmillan. Shortly after the beginning of term, it became apparent that Dolores Umbridge was not going to be teaching practical means of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Hannah decided to join Dumbledore's Army, a secret Defence Against the Dark Arts group started by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. She was also one of the minority who believed that Lord Voldemort was back, likely due to the fact that Cedric Diggory, of her house was claimed by Harry Potter to have been murdered by him in the previous year.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix However, prior to the first meeting of the D.A., she was worried about getting caught by Umbridge and getting into trouble. Harry found a secret passage from the Dungeons leading to the Seventh Floor that allowed Hannah to get the Room of Requirement unseen.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) The pressure of studying for her O.W.L.s had definitely got to Hannah, and she broke down crying excessively during a Herbology class after claiming to be too stupid to take her exams. She was later then taken to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey treated her with a Calming Draught. Despite being treated Hannah still managed to let pressure get the better of her and during her Transfiguration practical exam, she accidentally multiplied a ferret into a flock of flamingos. Hannah made it through the rest of her exams and come the end of the year Hannah was one of the members of Dumbledore's Army who aided Harry when Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe attacked him at the end of their fifth year. Proving her loyalty and friendship still to Dumbledore's Army, even after its initial purpose had dissolved. Sixth year Hannah returned to Hogwarts to take her sixth year in 1996. Early on during her sixth year in education, Hannah was told during a Herbology lesson that her mother, Mrs. Abbott, had been killed earlier in the day, presumably by Death Eaters. As a result of this, Hannah was subsequently pulled out of Hogwarts for the rest of the year. She was not in education at Hogwarts for the time of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's demise at the hands of Severus Snape.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince thumb|left|150px|Hannah looking over her shoulder in the Hogwarts grounds. Battle of Hogwarts Hannah was required to return to Hogwarts in 1997, as Lord Voldemort had taken over the Ministry of Magic and attendance to Hogwarts had become mandatory for all Pure or Half-blood students; muggle-borns had to go through a Muggle-Born Registration Commission before being admitted access to Hogwarts. Whilst back at Hogwarts Hannah became a member of the revised Dumbledore's Army, acting under the leadership of Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley in the absence of Harry, Ron and Hermione. thumb|right|240px|Hannah on the Hogwarts Express when [[Death Eaters infiltrate to kidnap Luna Lovegood.]] When Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts in 1998 Hannah stayed at Hogwarts and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting against Death Eaters and Voldemort at the end of the school year. Initially, she was part of the group of students led by Fred and George Weasley who were charged with defending the secret passages into Hogwarts. When the second stage of the fighting began, Harry saved her and Seamus Finnigan with a Shield Charm when Lord Voldemort sent a curse their way. She survived the battle.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Later life Sometime after the Second Wizarding War, Hannah married former classmate Neville Longbottom. She became the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron, replacing Tom, and the couple lived above the pub. Neville's students considered the fact they lived above the pub "cool".JK Rowling comments at Carnegie Hall It is unknown if they had any children. Physical description Hannah is described as a pink-faced girl with blonde hair. In her younger years, she usually wore her hair in pigtails. Personality and traits Hannah appeared to have a naive streak, since she was easily convinced by Ernie that Harry might be the Heir of Slytherin despite always considering him to be nice. She also believed that Sirius Black could turn into a flowering shrub (although, given that he was, in fact, an Animagus, the belief wasn't too far from the truth). Hannah was easily flustered, and appeared to lack self-confidence, as was evidenced by her breakdown in Herbology and her claims of being stupid. It seemed that, when under pressure, she was prone to making mistakes. Despite this, Hannah was a loyal friend, and showed her bravery firstly by joining Dumbledore's Army, and then fighting in the defence of Hogwarts. Magical abilities and skills *'Defence against the Dark Arts:' Hannah joined Dumbledore´s Army in her fifth year and learned some defensive spells. She took NEWT-classes and survived the Battle of Hogwarts. *'Herbologist:' Hannah was apparently a skilled Herbologist, as was her husband, Neville, given the fact she attended NEWT Herbology classes. *'Transfiguration: '''Even if she failed her OWL exams, Hannah was shown to have a great talent at Transfiguration, since she multiplied a ferret into a whole flock of flamingos, showing that her magical abilities get out of control when under pressure, causing damange. Relationships Ernie Macmillan Hannah and Ernie Macmillan were close friends during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, both having been sorted into the house of Hufflepuff during their first year. During their second year they both discussed the possibility of Harry being the Heir of Slytherin after the Chamber of Secrets had been declared open, Hannah had her doubts as she thought Harry was nice, but Ernie easily was able to influence her opinion otherwise. Both Hannah and Ernie shared the hobby of collecting Chocolate Frog Cards. They also both supported Cedric Diggory as the School Champion during the Triwizard Tournament, as many Hufflepuffs did, and both shared ill wishes against Harry Potter, the other champion. In 1995, they both became the Hufflepuff Prefects and joined Dumbledore's Army. Unlike Hannah, Ernie was able to keep his cool during his O.W.L's. Neville Longbottom .]] Although it appeared that Hannah and Neville Longbottom were rarely ever together during their school days, their friendship probably evolved from their time in Dumbledore's Army together and during the student rebellion during their seventh year, as well as just being in the same year and sharing classes for so long. It is possible that Hannah and Neville both found comfort in each other during their seventh year, in the previous year Hannah's mother had been killed by Death Eaters and Neville would understand how she would be feeling as Death Eaters tortured his parents into insanity. Hannah joined Dumbledore's Army under the leadership of Neville in the absence of Harry and proved her loyalty to him throughout the Battle of Hogwarts. Following the Second Wizarding War, Hannah and Neville became closer and eventually married. Neville became the new Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts, taking over from Professor Sprout, whilst Hannah became the new landlady of the ''Leaky Cauldron taking over from Tom. The couple lived together above the pub, a fact that Neville's students thought was "cool". Behind the scenes *Hannah Abbott was portrayed by Charlotte Skeoch in the film versions of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, as well as voicing the character for the game Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Hannah is played by an unknown actress in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. *From early production notes viewed in the television special, Harry Potter and Me, Hannah was supposed to be a Muggle-born witch. However, J.K. Rowling stated in an interview that she always considered Hannah to be a pure-blood. To compromise, she was officially made a half-blood. *During the O.W.L.s in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Hannah Abbott was doing her Transfiguration practical at the same time as Harry Potter. This is odd as the examinations are done by surname, meaning that Hannah should have finished a while ago. *Harry Potter and Hermione Granger saw the grave of someone named "Abbott" when they visited Godric's Hollow in 1997. This may have been the grave of a relative of Hannah's, perhaps indicating that her family, like the Potters, comes from Godric's Hollow. *Hannah Abbott was the first Hufflepuff introduced in the series. She is also the only Hufflepuff in Harry's year to appear in all seven books. *In the credits of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, she is mistakenly listed as "Hannah Hufflepuff".http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0295297/trivia *In the sorting scene in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Hermione Granger gets called up first instead of Hannah Abbott. *It is interesting to note that an Alice Abbott was accused of witchcraft during the Northhamptonshire witch trials of 1612. Etymology *"Hannah" is from the Hebrew name חַנָּה (Channah) which meant "favour" or "grace". Hannah was the mother of the prophet Samuel in the Old Testament. As an English name, Hannah was not regularly used until after the Protestant Reformation.http://www.behindthename.com/name/hannah *"Abbott" is a Middle English surname.http://www.wordnik.com/words/Abbott Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) During gameplay some students will say "I wonder if Hannah will be back next year?" when you walk past them. * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Notes and references fr:Hannah Abbot ru:Ханна Аббот fi:Hannah Abbot nl:Hannah Albedil Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gilderoy Lockhart's fans Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-orphans Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Longbottom family Category:Neville Longbottom's romantic relationships Category:Pub landlords and landladies Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Leaky Cauldron employees